Turning Point
by silent ass
Summary: Basically, the lives of the Tekken characters after the third Iron Fist, read to find out!


This is the 1st time I've ever written a 'serious' fanfic (n the third time I've written a fanfic! I'm just 2 lazy 2 finish my possible tekken 2 endings- I have no more ideas!) so reviews/constructive criticism are welcomed, as long as they aren't flames.  
  
Turning Point Chapter 1  
  
What is happening after the third tournament?  
  
Julia is currently studying at an well-known American University. She is on holiday, staying in Japan with her roommate Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu had decided to stay in Japan, shown around the country by her cousin, Miharu, after hearing about the death of her mentor, Wang Jinrey. Her parents had died in a car crash. Jin is yo-yoing between living in the Mishima Mansion and his own penthouse suite. He is a playboy, but has become a little more reserved over the years. Nina and Anna have resolved their differences. Now they live in Ireland in their old mansion restored to its former glory. Lei is still a cop, working in Hong Kong. Hwoarang is filthy rich is staying in Korea. He travels frequently; often bring trouble wherever he goes. He is as much of a playboy as Jin. Heihachi has stopped the tournaments, preferring to make use of his abundant wealth in very hedonistic ways. Christie is staying with Eddy Gordo until she earns enough money from her waitress job. They are both living in Brazil. The Laws and Paul were struggling to keep their business up and going after M.Law' s divorce, because Mrs. Law was the mind behind the business. They became bankrupt, and are now living off their savings and Forrest's money. They all share a dingy apartment in New York.  
  
Julia Chang's apartment:  
  
Julia Chang flipped through the channels, looking for something to relieve her boredom. Her roommate, Ling Xiaoyu, was at the mall with Miharu, leaving her to find something to do. But it wasn't Ling's fault, when asked if she wanted to go along, she had declined, making some lame excuse about not being well. The real reason she didn't want to go is because she had felt so.lethargic. Even though it wasn't her time of the month. She really didn't want to spend the whole day at the mall looking for bargains and cute guys. She had changed in that aspect.she had become a feminist, and she now hated the idea of being what she called 'attached to a person who could break your heart' or 'loving a gender who has committed so many atrocities to the female race'. But of course, Ling and Miharu were always looking for a guy to 'play with' as Miharu put it. She thought it was pathetic, they thought she was just covering up some love affair that they thought was going on between her and another guy. How dumb and shallow can you get, she had thought to herself, but then again, it was those two who were having fun and she who was staying cooped up in her apartment. she sighed, thinking of all the fun they were probably having. The ringing of the phone interrupted her thoughts. Julia jumped up and ran to the phone. On the second ring she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yo, Julia? This is Jin"  
  
"Oh hi Jin. What's up?"  
  
"A party on Friday night, I'm hosting. You and Ling wanna come?  
  
Julia looked up at he calendar. It was Tuesday.  
  
"Umm, I don't know, who's invited?"  
  
"Lets see.nearly everyone whose participated in the tournaments who haven't died yet and a few strippers"  
  
"Ha ha"  
  
"Really! I swear!"  
  
"Its not your party is it. You would never invite girls to a party where strippers are the life of the party!"  
  
"Oh I would. I'd love to see you join in Jules."  
  
"You wish!"  
  
"Ha ha, anyways, it's actually a KOIFT reunion hosted by.Heihachi"  
  
"Heihachi? No way!"  
  
"Yep, it's true. He says that since he's old and probably gonna conk it soon, he might as well start 'getting nasty' and enjoy life."  
  
"Oh my god"  
  
"You're telling me! Last time I saw him, he was in this club, gyrating with this 20 something year old woman! And then everybody started whooping when he picked her up and took her upstairs."  
  
".Ok, that's just sick"  
  
"I know! Hell, I don't hit the bar scene as much as he does nowadays!"  
  
"He must be embarrassing you in front of your fan club, eh Jin?"  
  
"Nah, they all think he's a sick pervert. Well they used to until he reeled them into his hotel room,"  
  
"Aww, poor you!"  
  
"Very funny Jules. Anyways, I'm not really interested in getting into a relationship now"  
  
"Oh." There was an uncomfortable pause " Anyways, what time is this party?"  
  
"9 pm Friday, at the Mishima Club "  
  
"Mishima Club?"  
  
".Heihachi just built it"  
  
"Ahh.ok. Well, I think about it, and I'll tell ling when she gets back. See ya later Jin."  
  
"Later Jules"  
  
He hung up. She put the phone on its hook and walked back to the TV set and sat down on the couch yawning. Plenty of time to think about it later, especially when Ling came. She flipped the channels until she reached one airing C.S.I. She made herself comfortable and started watching. Then the phone rang again. She growled, and was about to pick up the phone when she decided to let whoever was calling wait. It rang 10 times before the Jin voice came on,  
  
"Yo Jules, don't worry bout asking ling, just called her up n she said she was going. Oh yeah, she told me to tell you that she's staying over at Miharu's tonight. See ya Friday!  
  
The Williams Mansion:  
  
"Oh, ok, we'll be going. Bye Jin." Nina said as she hung up. "Who was that?" Anna asked, "we're invited to a party hosted by Heihachi Mishima" Nina replied. "That old fart?" Anna giggled. Nina rolled her eyes." Haven't you read the news?" she asked as she threw Anna the paper. Anna read it, her eyes widening with each line she read. She put the paper down. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. Nina looked at her. "You better not be thinking of whoring yourself off to him!" Anna glared at her. "I don't just do that to anyone, especially not a guy whose penis is probably droopy and wrinkled like the rest of him!" Nina laughed.  
  
Eddy Gordo's Backyard:  
  
"Ok, that'll be all today. Go shower, change, and go to bed." Eddy said to Christie after their usual training session. Christie sighed. "You don't have to tell me what I have to do, I know already!" she said exasperatedly. Eddy chose to ignore her as he continued stretching. Christie scowled at him before yelling, "I'm not a 7 year old, I'm 19! This fathering act isn't going to get me in bed with you if that's what you're thinking!" Eddy froze. He stood up and gave her a cold glare. "I'm not like all the other men you've seen. I have no sexual interest in you whatsoever." He paused to look her up and down condescendingly, and then sneered "as if you could ever turn a man on in that way" Christie bristled at the insult. "well I'm sorry gayass, should I grow some chest hair to turn you on?" she said angrily. As they glared fiercely at each other, Eddy's mobile rang. He slowly picked it up, his glare never fading.  
  
"Hello?" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"uhh, is this a bad time Eddy? This is Jin."  
  
"oh. Hi. What did you call me for?  
  
"grandfather's invited you and Christie to a party he's having at his club on Friday, 9pm. You coming?"  
  
"yeah, sure! Umm, I'm not sure about Christie, but she'll call you if she isn't."  
  
"ok then! See ya later Ed"  
  
"you know I don't like it when you call me that"  
  
"sheesh, what happened to you today? sorry ed!" Eddy growled.  
  
Jin hung up. Eddy replied to Christie's questioning look by saying gruffly, "Party. 9pm Friday." He then turned and walked back to the house.  
  
Lei Wulong's Office:  
  
Hwoarang glared at the cop. "Fuck it man, it was just a fight. He's the one who started it!" "Yeah, but you're the one who continued beating him up when he begged you to stop. He's in a coma now, and if he dies, you'll be charged with murder. If that happens, I'm the only one who can lessen your sentence. So you'd better co-operate with me." He looked at the teenager with what he hoped was an intimidating look. "Look, I don't give a shit if you go to jail or not. I want to wrap this case up so that I can get home and go to sleep. You don't wanna help me, you can go to jail for all I care," Hwoarang just stared right back, a smirk creasing his lips. Lei became irritated. He was about to say something when a colleague opened the door. "a Jin Kazama called. Said his grandpa's hosting a party, he invited you and pretty boy over there. 9pm Friday at the Mishima club." Hwoarang was amazed. "How the hell did he know-" "he said that he called your apartment, you weren't there so he assumed you were in trouble over some deep shit." The colleague glanced at Lei then exited. Lei looked at Hwoarang, smirking. "Fuck you" Hwoarang muttered.  
  
The Laws Apartment:  
  
Paul stumbled into the bedroom, piss drunk. Marshall was sleeping off the effects of last night's beer binge. Forrest was furiously typing on his laptop. "y'know" paul slurred, " I had a dream I think. I saw jinny boy from th' tournament! He gave me a lett'r!" paul roared uproariously and took the letter out of his pocket. Forest snatched the letter from paul. "hey! Tha' aint fair!" paul whined. Forrest ignored him ad quickly read the letter. He smiled. Finally, a rest from those two slobs. Then he turned around to speak to Paul, but Paul had already passed out.  
  
Mishima Mansion:  
  
"Master Jin" the servant said, "Mishima-sama wants you in his office" Jin sighed. "Ok.tell him I'm coming". The servant bowed and exited the room. Jin got up and made his way towards his grandfather's office. Just as he reached the door, the door opened, whacking him in the face. He stepped back as a young woman stumbled out of the office grinning widely. He touched his face, good, there was no blood. He walked in the office, bowing to his grandfather respectfully. Heihachi looked up at his grandson as he was fixing his suit, and asked him gruffly, "Have you sent out the invitations?" "Yes grandfather, I have called everyone you asked me to." he replied. "Who's coming?" "Everyone you invited" "Good. You can go." Heihachi dismissed him with a quick wave of his hand, "I have a client who is coming now, and I don't want to keep her waiting" As if on cue, a sexy 24 year old dressed in a VERY revealing dress walked seductively into the room. "Heihachi dear," she purred as she sat on his lap, "I've missed you" she said as they started making out. His hands roamed to her ass and grabbed it, making her squirm even more. "I think I'd better leave" Jin muttered to himself as he walked out, a red bra hitting him on the head.  
  
An Abandoned Warehouse:  
  
A dark figure sat on an empty crate, reading the news about Heihachi Mishima's total personality change and his upcoming party. The dark figure smirked, "Looks like there's a party and I'm not invited. Guess I'll just have to invite myself. And so will one other person who'll really 'liven up the party'" the dark figure smiled as he dialed some numbers on his mobile phone.  
  
So what do you think? Plz review and tell me if you like it. If the majority doesn't, well, that's the end of this fic. I need some motivation to write, y'know! 


End file.
